1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit for making boxes and, more particularly to a kit for making boxes in a variety of shapes and sizes.
2. Prior Art
Boxes or cartons are traditionally made from a semi-rigid cardboard stock by first cutting a cardboard blank to the desired dimensions of the outer walls and flaps. The cardboard blanks are then scored on fold lines and the scored fold lines are notched between the various flaps so that the top or bottom of the box or container may be folded. Such box making equipment usually employs a scoring and slotting machine which is adaptable for producing boxes in a variety of sizes. Such a machine is expensive and not normally available for individual use. It is, therefore, desirable to produce a versatile system for making boxes whereby one or more custom boxes may be inexpensively made by any individual at his/her home or place of work.